User talk:FouroSeven
Non clique I saw your edit. They 'are ' the lowest in clique hirarchy. Also all non cliques are treated equally. So it is not dependent on the member.Hunter(Talk/ ) 19:46, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Well should we say Random? Because they are all not the same. Some fight easy, some fight harder. For example Jimmy and Gary are both above low and they are also non clique students and I feel like it isn't needed or necessary.-FouroSeven Actually other than the main characters (Jimmy, Petey and Gary), all non cliques have same social standing with other cliques. Social ranking is not defined by toughness of a character . For example Fatty is tougher than Donald but the Jocks will bully both of them equally because both have the same social standing with jocks. Also Petey does not has a good social standing with other cliques until he became the Head Bay (the point at which the game ends). Hunter(Talk/ ) 07:55, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Just asking. Please, go to the wiki activity page and see the sections where I edit the Townies and Jocks page. I'd like to ask you to read the summaries of my edits, just in case you want to discuss. :) RE I think both of them are equally tough tough.In scholarship edition Townies are made weaker by reducing the power of their axe handle. Also a thing I noted is toughness is not always determined by size. I noticed that it is easier to beat Luis as compared to Dan because Dan is more quick to attack and a little harder to dodge as compared to Luis. Though he has a smaller health bar than Luis. Some townies like Gurney may beat the jocks but some may not. On an average Townies and Jocks both are equally tough.Hunter(Talk/ ) 08:32, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Just saw a video on youtube. In it 1 townie got easily beaten up but onther townie alone beaten 3 jocks.Hunter(Talk/ ) 08:42, March 10, 2015 (UTC) April 2015 This is an official warning that you are close to receiving a block for incompetent editing. See Bully Wiki:Competence is required for the official rule. You make many incompetent edits, adding incorrect information and removing correct information. Your spelling, grammar and mechanics are sub-par. *Here, you added 2 pieces of incorrect information. Harassment is escalating severity not low, and the Greasers wear school uniforms underneath their jackets. *Here, you butcher a page and chance correct information to incorrect information because you would not stop trying to rank the Townies compared to the school cliques until I locked the page to keep you from doing so. *Here, you removed correct information and left a snarky edit summary. *Here, you tried to add a clique position to an individual character. There are many, many more examples but I don't have time to go through all your edits and explain why each individual one is wrong. Almost everything you've ever written on this wiki has had to be reverted. The fact that you're a good faith editor and have pointed out a few places where something is so common knowledge that it hasn't been explained on the wiki (i.e. Thad and Dan being brothers) is the only reason I'm not blocking you outright. Jeff (talk· ) 14:00, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :I understand. :::NOTE: I quit this wiki because it is bullshit so I joined another bully wiki. This place with its mean admins and shit so I guess this is good bye. Thanks. ::::Welcome back. And goodbye for a week. Clearly you don't understand, otherwise you wouldn't have made this edit. "Adolescence" and "teenage" are not synonyms, and it is more likely that Pete is referring to the age at which he graduates highschool than the age of 20 in that quote - but it is a vague statement, not a direct one, which means you can't use it to prove much of anything. Jeff (talk· ) 02:23, May 8, 2015 (UTC)